danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Species
Snakes and Smileys I think it's getting ridiculous - it's probably going to be standard to have a unique species (eg. Tree) with two "head variations": the snake head and the smiley face. Same with the recent Fish. I shall not add the fishes into Smiley and Snake until I figure out a way to solve this. --bewnt 09:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Head shape should be a subspecies classification. Therefore, all creatures are separated into the following known shapes: Smiley Skull Fairy Faceless (unless we implement spitters as an 'X face') This implies that we will have, for example, an Orange Skull Bomber Boss if for some readon, an Orange Smiley Bomber Boss is made, we will not be confused. --(SANDMASTER) 13:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) (This was moved from 'Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki).'' Due to the inconvenience of the snake-tree hybrid, I think we should restructure the species classification by adding a category: faces. This way, we show that: A snake is an object that bounces leaving a trail behind it. A skull is an oval face with eyes and no mouth, looking slightly like an actual skull. The color is green. It is not large. It is not a boss. This leads us to the Green Skull Snake. It will solve the problem with the snake trees (now called green skull tree, pink skull tree, etc.) while allowing us to classify in a more detailed fashion and avoid different faced enemies of the same color and species. It could become a difficult process to edit the article names, but I can help if possible. Please state your opinion on the opic. --(SANDMASTER) 13:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : That was the idea I was thinking about. But it brings about a problem: A LOT of enemies will have much longer names. It was "Green Snake", now it's "Green Skull Snake". "Green Smiley Tree" instead of "Green Tree". And to stay consistent, we'll even have to do "White Skull Stickman" even though there aren't any stickmen with smiley faces yet. I can't think of a better idea, I guess this may be the only way to do it, but we'll think about it. : EDIT: With this plan, most enemies will have three-word names. What about enemies like Green Smiley? If they retain their current name, it will be confusing because Smiley refers to the face, not the species. Same with the Spitters, unless we call them Blue X Spitter. --bewnt 13:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: We could make the whole thing feature based. There are the following heads: ::* Smiley face ::* Skull face (Snake/Bat/Stickman) ::* Fairy face (Fairy Snake/Fairy Bat) ::* X-spitter ::And there are the following bodies: ::* Feets - two axis-aligned boxes - used by those normal Smileys and X-Spitters ::* Worm body - head is two times repeated in a different color - Used by the snakes and jump worms ::* Wings - two triangles - for the Bats ::* Long tail - line with small filled box at the end - for the bomber dragons ::* Wheel - hexagon - (well ... obvious) ::* Skeleton - body with 2 arms and feets with lower and upper part for each - for the stickmans in the castle ::* Tree/moray - a stack of boxes - the trees/snake trees/morays/whatever ::* Fishbody - one axis-aligned box and a triangle - for the three fishes. ::Every single enemy has a certain combination of a head shape and one body shape. There isn't anything else possible. ::Colors are nearly also consistent and only two colors are needed for every enemy: The head has the first color, which characterizes it. A variant of the first color is formed by merging it with black, which is used for the smiley face and the X-spitter. The body is the second color. The long tail of bomber dragon is the only exception (see Orange Boss Skull Dragon) which again uses the first color (head color) for the box at the tail end. ::The main problem is to derive a canonical naming scheme from it. One suggestion would be "Color1 Color2 Head Body". This would result for example in: ::* "Blue Brown Smiley Walker" ::* "Orange Red Skull Dragon" ::* "Pink Brown Skull Tree" ::* "Orange Brown Smiley Wheel" ::* "Green Brown Fairy Worm" ::* "Yellow Brown Skull Fish" :: A little bit too complicated, and we also should add the "Big" and the "Boss". And maybe we could remove the "Color2". Well, but still ... I don't know ... :: --Justme2 13:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Four words? Way too complicated. I think we don't need the second colour at all. The thing I'm worried about this plan is lumping "X"s and Smileys together. They have their own distinct characteristics and attacks, they shouldn't be lumped together. --bewnt 14:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, both smileys and X-spitters would be called "Walker" (or something similar which transports the meaning "has two small feet"), because both have the box feets. But the one would be a "Smiley Walker" and the other one would be a "X Walker" (or "X-shaped Walker"). I agree there is no real need to insert the "Color2" into the name (besides in most cases it is brown ...). And I'm also not happy with the naming. We have to rethink this. ::::But the classification is independent from the name and I think those four values (head shape, head color, body shape, body color) are the best for the classification. I would mention them on every enemy page. And we definitly should base the species system on this. One possible solution would be: :::::'''Definition: A species is a certain combination of a head shape and a body shape. ::::And we could give those species any name we want. Examples (those are maybe not very good names): ::::"Skull" (head) + "Worm" (body)= "common Snake" (species) ::::"Fairy head" (head) + "Worm" (body)= "Fairy Snake" (species) ::::"Smiley" (head) + "Fish tail" (body)= "Smiley Fish" (species) ::::"Skull" (head) + "Fish tail" (body)= "Skull Fish" (species) ::::"Smiley" (head) + "trunc/bole" (body)= "Tree" (species) ::::"Skull" (head) + "trunc/bole" (body)= "Earthworm" (species), our former "snake tree" ::::Good about this would be the easy and straight forward way. The bad thing about it is you split some enemies into different species, which have a lot in common (Bat/Fairy Bat, Snake/Fairy Snake, Tree/Earthworm, Smiley Fish/Skull Fish). But I don't think this is too bad. That what makes them similar is mainly based on the "body" and therefore it is still represented. --Justme2 15:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Classification suggestion Names of the body parts or head shapes are only examples. Different nameing suggestions are recommended. Please note: This table is outdated, contains errors and is not maintained. Please use the table in the article Enemy if you want to have a reference. Feel free to change it! --Justme2 15:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Looks fine, except that Sad and Happy smiley shouldn't be separated apart. Otherwise, it'll create terribly long names. Differences between faces are minor, so there's no need to split them up I believe. Oh, and correction to some of the names. Worms are no longer relevant with this classification, and are therefore absorbed into Snakes. --bewnt 16:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: Let's call "Sad Smiley" and "Happy Smiley" a sub-classification of the smiley, which would allow us to create only one "Smiley" page. :: You think "snake" is ok for the big fat White Boss Worm? --Justme2 16:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Snake refers to something that jumps to move. Perhaps you might want to suggest a different name to encompass all snakes? --bewnt 06:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Looking at this table I get the feeling, the Red Bomber is in fact a Big Red Bomber. There are three different sizes of Smiley and Skull. Orange Boss Bomber, Castle Boss and Purple Boss Tree are the biggest ones. The others are small and medium. --Justme2 16:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, but that would cause problems because all Big enemies so far have the potential to drop 2 Onigiris. Red Bomber doesn't. --bewnt 06:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: OK. Since we have three sizes, the "big" is also not really clear. And since he is currently the only exception (and also a very old one), it's Ok. But we should rethink about it, if we get other "big" enemies which break the 2 Onigiri characteristic. In my opinion, I would leave it as it is. If enemies have the same name (e.g. Pink Snake Tree (HC3) and Pink Snake Tree (Lake)), we can add the acronym of the stage it appears in in the name. --Yonder 01:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : The problem arose because we have fish that have smiley faces and fish with snake faces, hence prompting us to classify enemies not just by colour and species, but by face as well. --bewnt 05:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) We will take the colour of the enemy, append its face and then its body. "Boss" and "Big" go after the colour but before the facial description. So we have "White Boss X Walker". Is this naming system fine with everyone? If there are no objections by tommorow, work will commence on revamping. I agree. --Justme2 13:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I still think this all is nonsense. Why need a "Big-Happy-White-Jumping-Super-Long-Name-Boss"? The Fish species can still be called "Yellow Snake Fish", and not "Swimming Yellow Skull Fish". --Yonder 02:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : It gets confusing because "Snake" refers to the jumping enemy as well as the skull face. I do agree that the names get long, but for the sake of clarity this is what we should do. --bewnt 02:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :: D-O-N-E DONE! That took quite a few hours. There will still be many deadlinks in other articles, do edit them when you see them. Thanks! --bewnt 04:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Wow, incredible! Thanks a lot! ::: I realized we lost a link to big. We should mention this either on Enemy or on Species, or both. What's better? --Justme2 14:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::: I've mentioned big in enemy, but it's not obvious. I think I'll place a link in Species, even though it's not a species. --bewnt 15:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Btw: I have checked all stages, all weapon pages, all compo item pages, and the table on enemy for dead links, especially within the linked images. I only found very few errors, which I have fixed. --Justme2 15:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Is it OK, if I add "Species" and "Head" to Template:SR_enemy and update all articles? --Justme2 17:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure - all enemies (well, except for Sub-Castle Boss and Castle Boss) have their species and heads clearly defined in their names. I believe a navigation box would be more useful. --bewnt 04:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Mushroom I think the mushroom breaks our naming system. How do we call it? "Green Cap Mushroom"? "Green Mushroom Fungus" ? Or shall we make an exception and use a one word name: "Green Mushroom"? --Justme2 10:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Send me a screenshot, I could help you figure it out.--(SANDMASTER) 12:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) In thread in the forum there are some screenshots. It's just a mushroom with some dots on it. Maybe this will stay the one and only use of the stem and the cap. But it would also be imaginable to create a walking stone with feets (Mushroomhead + Walker feet) or an alien (Mushroom head + Stickman body) or some strange plants (X-shape + mushroom stem or smiley head + mushroom stem) or something jellyfish-like (Mushroom head + Dragon tail). Who knows ... ? --Justme2 13:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) It's called a 'green mushroom tree', or whatever the base is. It is rooted into the ground--(SM) 00:44, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I think we should leave it as "Green Mushroom". Changes can be made later. Also, there are irregular names everywhere, so a few exceptions don't matter. --Yonder 03:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: Ditto. Green Mushroom it is. --bewnt 07:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Spiders in the Dropdown Menu Uh, Spider isn't a species listed in the drop-down menu. Could someone please add it? Thanks! Malde 05:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Species Template Images How were the images in the the species template made? Ganondox 16:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC)